realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Gacholoth
Medium Outsider (Evil, Extraplanar, Yugoloth) Hit Dice: 9d8+36 (76 hp) Initiative: +5 Speed: 60 ft (12 squares), climb 60 ft. Armor Class: 22 (+5 Dex, +7 natural), touch 15, flat-footed 17 Base Attack/Grapple: +9/+12 Attack: Claw +14 melee (1d6+3 plus 1d6 acid) Full Attack: 2 claws +14 melee (1d6+3 plus 1d6 acid) and bite +9 melee (1d8+1) Space/Reach: 5 ft./5 ft. Special Attacks: Acid, fear, spell-like abilities, summon yugoloths Special Qualities: Damage reduction 10/good, darkvision 60 ft., expert climber, fortified mind, immunity to acid and poison, resistance to cold 10 and electricity 10 and fire 10, see invisibility, spell resistance 20, telepathy 100 ft. Saves: Fort +10, Ref +11, Will +9 Abilities: Str 17, Dex 20, Con 19, Int 14, Wis 16, Cha 16 Skills: Bluff +19, Climb +11, Diplomacy +17, Gather Information +15, Hide +17, Intimidate +21, Listen +15, Move Silently +17, Search +14, Spot +15 Feats: Dodge, Mobility, Spring Attack, Weapon Finesse Environment: Bleak Eternity of Gehenna Organization: Solitary, pair, or squad (1-4) Challenge Rating: 9 Treasure: None Alignment: Always neutral evil Advancement: 10-18 HD (Medium); 19-27 HD (Large) This strange looking creature has a muscular body covered in dark black scales. Four powerful legs jut from its lower torso, each ending in a foot composed of three sharp claws. Its two arms end in a pair of four-fingered claws, each dripping with a smoky substance. Its head seems to be a cross between that of a humanoid’s crossed with a fish’s, with the sides dominated by a pair of large, triangular ears. A thick mane of bristly hair covers the top of its scaled head. The gacholoths serve as the terrorists and saboteurs of the Blood War. They are usually sent on missions behind enemy lines, to destroy fortifications, fiendish machines of war, or to sow dissent in an enemy’s forces. Rarely are they encountered on the field in massed ranks. Their power and capability comes in their ability to avoid direct confrontation. Occasionally, squads of gacholoths are sent on clandestine missions with shadoloths, though these instances are very rare. Shadoloths prefer to work alone and consider gacholoths to be lesser versions of themselves (it is rumored that truly exceptional gacholoths can sometimes be promoted to the status of shadoloth) and an overall hindrance. Gacholoths generally are severely jealous of shadoloths and their station in yugoloth society. They also have a certain dislike for fiends with similar talents such as succubi, kerezu, and cambions. What a gacholoth truly enjoys is a jaunt to the prime. There they wreak as much destruction and havoc as possible, reveling in the mortal blood spilled. A gacholoth is about 7 feet tall and it weighs about 500 pounds. COMBAT Gacholoths are canny opponents. They love to use their ability to climb and their invisibility to set deadly ambushes for opponents. They never use manufactured weapons; instead they prefer to rely on their own natural attacks. However, they sometimes arm themselves with ranged weapons, though this is rare indeed. A gacholoth’s natural weapons, as well as any weapons it wields, are treated as evil-aligned for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. Acid (Ex): A gacholoth’s claws constantly secrete a deadly acid. This deals an additional 1d6 points of acid damage on each successful claw attack and every round a grapple is maintained. Expert Climber (Ex): A gacholoth’s four legs allow it to climb as if it were constantly under the effect of a spider climb spell, however it can move at its full speed while climbing and it need not use its claws while climbing. It also retains its Dexterity bonus to its AC while climbing. Fear (Su): Any creature struck by a gacholoth’s melee attack must make a Will save (DC 17) or be affected as if by a fear spell (caster level 9th). Whether or not the save is successful a creature cannot be affected by the same gacholoth’s fear for 24 hours. Yugoloths are immune to the gacholoth’s fear ability. The save DC is Charisma-based. Fortified Mind (Ex): Gacholoths are completely immune to charm spells and effects. Spell-Like Abilities: At will – contagion (DC 17), darkness, desecrate, detect good, feather fall, greater teleport (self plus 50 pounds of objects only), invisibility (self only), magic missile, minor image (DC 15), polymorph (self only); 3/day – charm monster (DC 17), melf’s acid arrow, mirror image. Caster level 9th. The save DC’s are Charisma based. Summon Yugoloths (Sp): Once per day, a gacholoth can attempt to summon another gacholoth with a 50% chance of success. This is the equivalent of a 4th level spell. See Invisibility (Su): A gacholoth has a continuous see invisibility as per the spell (caster level 9th). Skills: Gacholoths have a +4 racial bonus on Bluff and Intimidate checks. They have a +8 racial bonus on Climb checks and can always choose to take 10 on a Climb check, even if rushed or threatened. Category:Yugoloths